X-Men rEvolution
by Idontdomornings
Summary: Just something I wanted to write.
1. Chapter1

I'm still going to write You Don't Choose Family, but in the course of researching (reading comics) the next chapter, I ran into something interesting. It's called X-Men: Millennial Visions. It's a compilation of different ideas for X-Men universes. At the back of issue 2 is one called X-Men rEvolution and I thought it would be cool to write a story for it. The issue was published at the same time that X-Men Evolution aired, so I put this there. I don't know if I'll have this as a oneshot or not, but I just couldn't get the idea out of my head, so here goes.

X-Men rEvolution starts now.

Kurt yawned, allowing his fangs to glint in the morning sun. He smacked his lips and, with a flash, teleported downstairs. He knew that no one would be there. No one was home.

Kurt's parents had been divorced for 7 years already but his dad didn't seem to grasp the idea of 'responsible parenting'. He would stay out all night and come home at 2 am, only to leave again at 3. What he did all the time, or when he ever slept, Kurt didn't know. Nor did he care. Kurt had his own problems to deal with.

The current one being the hole in his stomach where food should be. Kurt grabbed a package of oatmeal and a can of soda, and teleported back up to his room to eat and get dressed. When he was done, he packed his backpack and teleported to the front of Bayville High.

Kurt ignored all the stares and glares he got from his fellow students. He couldn't help if he was blue. He had inherited his dad's power of teleportation, not his mom's shapeshifting. He trotted up the stairs and into Algebra. He sat down at his usual seat at the back of the room, next to his adopted sister, Rogue.

"You had soda for breakfast again, didn't you?" She asked. Kurt only gave an affirmative grunt. "Just be sure you eat _actual food_ before practice tonight." Then the bell rang, and class began.

Kurt wasn't much one for school. He was bored out of his mind the whole day. More often than not, his teachers scolded him for drumming on the desk with his pencil.

At lunch, he took a seat at the usual table in the far corner of the cafeteria. Scott and Jean were already seated.

"I'm telling you, this is good stuff!" Scott said to Jean. She simply rolled her eyes. "Just wait until you hear it."

"Hi, Kurt. No lunch money?" Jean asked. Kurt shrugged. "Here, I'll buy you lunch."

After lunch it was back to boring class. On the way in the door, Kurt paused. He looked up and then stepped a good 5 feet from the doorway. The next student to enter was surprised by what Kurt had noticed. A bucket of water. Out ran Pietro, laughing like a maniac. Kurt smirked. The student stormed into the bathroom to dry off.

"I know, it's an old one, but you can't mess with the classics." Kurt pointed to the teacher coming down the hallway, and Pietro took off.

After school, Kurt returned to his dad's house and opened the garage door to find another of his dad's 'projects'. Kurt didn't know what was in the stained bag, and he didn't want to know. He simply moved it out of the way and set up his drum kit. An hour later, Scott, Jean, and Rogue came rolling up in Scott's car, bringing with them a bass, a guitar, portable speakers, and the mic stand.

"Pietro might be late. He got detention again." Jean said. The others all responded with knowing looks.

Pietro came speeding up the road, yelling, "I'm here! Don't start without me! Heh. Like you could." He said stopping to put down his guitar.

"Jean is lead guitar. We totally _can_ start without you." Scott snarked.

"Yeah, but I'm the frontman!"

"That's for gigs, not practice." Rogue corrected.

"Speaking of which," Jean said, "Can we start practicing now?" With that, she and Pietro grabbed their guitars, Rogue tuned her bass, Scott grabbed the mic, and Kurt tapped them in on his drumsticks. They began to play, and Kurt lost himself in the music. Never noticing the red man listening to them from up in a tree.

Thank you, fan fiction .net!

That felt good. Let me know if you guys want more.


	2. Chapter2

I've decided to continue this little number. Enjoy.

X-Men rEvolution starts now.

Kurt thought his days would all be spent the same way. Wake up, go to school, come home and practice with his band that was never going to play anywhere except his dad's garage. That's what he _thought_.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Kurt's dad called from the door. Kurt was laying in bed, barely awake. He thought he was still dreaming. _Dad never wakes me up._

"Come on, Kurt. I gotta talk to you." Kurt slowly rose from his bed and cautiously followed his dad down to the kitchen. He could smell bacon cooking, hear it too. _Dad doesn't cook. What is going **on**?_

"Dad..." Kurt began uncertainly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You woke me up, and you're... cooking."

"I know how to cook, Kurt."

"Yeah, but you never _do_!"

"It's a special occasion! We're celebrating!"

"Celebrating what?"

"You're first gig!" Kurt's dad beamed and handed his son a flyer for an open mic night at the local club, Xeno.

"That's not a gig." Kurt deadpanned.

"It's an opportunity! I've heard you and your friends play. You're really good and look! 'Bands welcome'!"

"I don't know, Dad. We'd probably get chased off the stage just because we're mutants."

"Oh, don't be so negative. You'll have fun!" Kurt gave his father an incredulous look. "Just take the flyer with you to school and ask your friends, see what they think."

"Fine." Kurt spent the rest of the morning silently munching his bacon which, to his surprise, was actually pretty good.

Kurt arrived at school a few minutes early because he still couldn't get past his dad's uncharacteristic behavior. He made his way to his first class and sat in the back like always. Soon, the bell rang and students filed in. Rogue plopped down next to him wearing a smug smile. "Soda for breakfast again?" She asked.

"Bacon." Kurt replied simply.

"You made bacon?" Rogue was surprised.

"My dad made bacon."

"_What?!" _Rougeyelled_, _earning her strange looks from theirclassmates as she was usually so quiet_._

"I'll explain at lunch." Kurt said quickly.

"You'd better!"

At lunch, Rogue and Kurt joined their band mates at their usual table. Kurt pulled out the flyer along with the lunch his dad had made him. _He is so weird._

"An open mic night?" Scott read the flyer.

"Bands welcome! Score!" Pietro exclaimed.

"You mean you want to do it?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"Yeah! Where'd you get this?" Jean responded.

"My dad." Kurt explained the morning's odd events to his friends.

"I wish _my_ dad would cook breakfast. All _he's_ focused on is being the MLK of mutants." Pietro whined.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing." Scott argued.

"So..." Kurt started, "Are we really going to do this?"

"I don't see why not." Jean reasoned.

"We have to do this!" Scott exclaimed. "We could become a movement! A beacon of hope for mutants everywhere! We could change the world with our music!"

"Scott, I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself." Jean tried to calm him down before he stood up on the table.

"Yeah," Rogue agreed, "It's one little club, not Madison Square Garden."

"But it could be! We could play there and it would be huge!" Scott was _too_ excited about this.

"And it would show my dad that my pursuit of a career in music isn't pointless or unrealistic." Pietro smiled.

"Okay, then. We're playing Xeno this Saturday."

Thank you, !

Short chapter, I know. Review please. It helps more than you can imagine.


	3. Chapter3

I'm writing this at, like, 3 am. What am I even doing.

Also, I'm gonna switch from 3rd person to 1st person. Still Kurt's POV.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by in a flash. Before I even knew it, the final bell had rung. I made my way to my locker, but paused when I noticed a piece of paper taped to it. It said 'Need to talk. Now. ~P'. What does Pietro want now?

I teleported to the school's outdoor basketball court where Pietro and the others were waiting.

"Alright, Pietro. We're all here. What is this about?" Scott asked.

"This!" Pietro exclaimed as he pulled a crudely drawn picture out of his backpack.

"What is it? A self portrait?" Rogue mocked.

"It's our image." Pietro bragged.

"What?" Jean was as confused as the rest of us.

"Our image! The way we present ourselves onstage. I'm thinking we should go with the punk-rock rebel look."

"What?" Scott blurted. It was more of an objection than a question.

"Makes sense." Rogue added.

"What!?" Scott was becoming more indignant by the second.

"I mean, all our songs are about how we're mistreated as mutants, and call for political and social change. The rebel look would work." Rogue explained.

"I think she's right." Jean agreed. "It would certainly draw some attention."

"Speaking of drawing attention," Pietro interjected, "I think Kurt and I should play shirtless."

Now it was my turn to say "What?"

"You always wear tanks when we practice anyway."

"That's because the lack of sleeves frees up my arms when I'm drumming."

"This way your whole torso will be free! Besides, it'll make you more popular with the ladies." Pietro wiggled his eyebrows on the last word.

"Whatever."

An hour later and we were back at my house going over what songs to play at the club.

"I think we should start with the one about being ignored by society." Jean suggested.

"What if we only get to play one song? We should play the one about all the verbal abuse we've endured." Scott argued.

"Our songs need names." I noted.

"So does our band." Rogue added.

"Oh. My. God." Pietro said, not looking away from the outfits he was trying to pick from. "We totally forgot to give the band a name!"

"We didn't forget." Scott defended. "We just haven't come up with one yet."

"How about 'Change For The Better'." Jean offered.

"I think we should use that for one of our songs." Scott countered.

"I got it!" Pietro exclaimed. "Quicksilver and the Brotherhood!"

"No." was the unanimous response.

"It should be representative of our status as mutants." Scott reasoned.

"And project our hope for change." Jean insisted.

Suddenly, an idea came to me like a starved cat to food. I grabbed the nearest scrap of paper and scrawled the name down as fast as I could.

"What about this?" I held the paper out for my friends to see.

"Kurt..." Scott began, "you're a genius."

They all smiled at the words I had written.

'X-Men rEvolution'

* * *

I finally figured out how to do the line!

Please leave a review and thank you for reading.


End file.
